Sterling
by Owlkin
Summary: Sequel One Shot to Aereal's "Silver". The morning after with a plethora of fluff.


**Fluffy fluffiness written with permission as a one-shot sequel, to Aereal's "Silver" which you should read for this to make sense. **

**Aereal and I do not own GR. We dabble in the genius of others and do not have the creative willpower to create something like this. Or the collective years in the forestry service to write such vivid imagery. **

* * *

Karigan opened her eyes, adjusting to the rays of sunlight that were attempting to peek through the heavy drapes over the tall window. A few of the rays struck the top of the mahogany dresser, where her open case revealed her brush set, highlighting the gleam of silver.

She stifled a groan as she attempted to shift her legs, the muscles in her thighs protesting the sudden movement.

Next to her, Zachary moved closer to her warmth and threw an arm hapzardly around her waist. She smiled wryly at her position and closed her eyes, enjoying the few minutes of quiet before the inevitable intrusion.

Sure enough, the sound of footsteps, smaller than a grown adult's, sounded against the stone outside of their chambers. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop a grin from overtaking her face and relaxed her features, feigning sleep as their door creaked open.

Her ears registered the sound of slippers tip-toeing delicately across the rug covered floors, and around the massive four poster bed. She attempted to regulate her breathing as her senses detected the presence of another close to her face.

A child's voice whispered covertly, 'Mother . . .'

Karigan continued to breath evenly and did not stir, although she was sure that her face was almost twitching in its urge to smile.

Frustrated, a small body climbed onto the bed awkwardly and leaned forward over her supposedly sleeping form. 'Mother?'

Karigan sat up suddenly and snatched her son around his waist, pulling up the sleeping shirt to tickle him around his ribs. She ignored the familiar pains that shot through her body with the wrestling. The small boy shrieked and tried to wiggle away, but he only ran straight into the arms of his awakened father who proceeded to exact the same treatment on his offspring. The queen pulled him down between herself and Zachary, brushing the child's wayward brown locks out of his eyes. 'I thought we talked about sneaking into our room without permission, Ami.'

Ami gave a cherubic smile, 'The door was open, Mother.'

Both parents lifted their heads to scowl at Donal, who looked up at the ceiling in great interest.

Zachary pushed himself up on one elbow, 'What could be so terribly important that you had to wake us up at the crack of dawn?'

Ami looked at him with an aggrieved expression, 'It is the day of the festival, Father. You promised to take Mother and me! And you said you would tell me the story'

The king arched a brow, 'Are we permitted to eat breakfast first?'

Donal took that moment to intervene with an amused expression, 'Come along, Your Highness. We have to get dressed before we think of exploring the city, don't we? And perhaps we can have a quick visit down at the kennels?'

Ami's eyes widened, 'Have the puppies been born?'

Donal shrugged, 'I might have heard something from Fastion . . . '

Prince Amigast tore off the bed and whipped past Donal, hollering back over his shoulder. 'It'll only take me five minutes to dress.'

Karigan sat up and gave Donal a telling glance. 'You are a sadistic man.'

'I wanted to share his enthusiasm this morning with you, Your Majesty,' Donal said with a returning smirk.

Zachary rubbed his face tiredly, 'Make sure he washes up?'

'And eats a good breakfast,' Karigan added as she stretched out her arms, 'I don't imagine he'll sit still for very long.'

Donal bowed at the waist and nodded, 'Of course. He shall be ready and drained of a little energy in an hour's time.'

He departed and left his monarchs to begin their morning abulations, smiling at their wearied appearance. It was a recurring experience, for her Majesty never seemed to sleep the night before the anniversary of the war's culmination. Thankfully, with each passing year, especially since the birth of Ami, both the king and queen were able to put a little more of the past behind them.

The two individuals in question rested back against the headboard. Zachary picked up Karigan's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles as he remarked, 'Personally I think that an hour is a little optimistic, I would give it thirty minutes.'

Karigan leaned against his shoulder, 'I sincerely hope there is a large litter. They can tire each other out,' she teased as she lifted her face for a quick kiss. 'Are you ready to greet the day?'


End file.
